moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rexii
Like the vast majority of her people, her skin tone and eyes have a blue tone, her own being a somewhat muted powder blue and an effervesent sapphire respectively. Pale skintone is offset by her thick raven colored hair, which is normally kept up in two messy pigtails, a look that generally makes her look quite a bit younger than her actual age. However, unlike her fellow Draenei, Rexii is on the short and stocky side, being generally the same height as most Night Elf females though not as slender. This makes her typically head and shoulders smaller than most of her bretheren though approximately the right weight. Perhaps the most well cared for portion of her anatomy would be her hooves, as she's very proud to not have unsightly feet with toes like the other races. To her, the small black hooves are the epitimy of form and function and she never passes up an opportunity to show up any of the "feeted peoples". Armor | Being decidedly relaxed about what manner of armor she dons, Rexii will pick up nearly any item regardless of color or style and wear it as long as she deems it a better peice than her current wear. An opportunist and scavenger, she'll take what she can get. Casualwear | She enjoys the look of robes as seen on other females around Stormwind and Ironforge, and while she has accumulated several in her wardrobe, she much prefers a simple pair of short blue pants (pants much too short for her height as the cuffs fall far north of her hooves) and a simple silver chainmail chestpiece (what she considers to be elegant evening wear). When she finds herself able, she much prefers to go without the clumsy boots made on this planet. Despite her age, Rexii acts decidedly child-like most of the time, her true experience and wisdom shining through only during rare occasions of gravity. This constant flippancy, impatience, and ceaseless curiousity would imply to the casual observer that the Draenei could not possibly be far past adolescence. As she grows stronger and more practiced in wielding the Light, she's adopted a certain recklessness that often ends with trouble she barely scrapes out of. While still respectful to her fellows and cautious in other manners - she tests her own personal limits daily; wither in battle or in other foolishness such as jumping off cliffs. Quirks | The paladin could definately be described as tomboyish, quite often being more interested in being waist deep in sludge and muck, immersed in epic (at least in her mind) battles than the calmer and more typically lady-like pursuits. Rexii has come to have a fair grasp of Common as a language, though certain pronounciations still elude her, she strives hard to master the language in all its forms. Currently she's mastered all but the occasional 'th' sound, though the proper useage of a few words and some grammar rules continue to elude her. She even has gone so far as to delve into writing - a pursuit that as of yet is more than a scrawl illegible even to her. Rexii has the directional sense of a slice of Stormwind Brie. She is constantly lost, wandering in Stormwind, looking endlessly for this person or that building and the problem grows worse outside of the cities, travel taking her twice to three times as long as anyone else due to the fact that more often than not she ends up somewhere a continent away from where she intends. Even after all this trouble, she will rarely ask for directions. Rexii typically loves animals. Unless of course they try to kill her. She has a particular fondness for Druids in animal form and will occaisonally try to sneak in a caress on her druid companion or even other druids if she can get away with it. Rexii will eat anything that's given to her under the pretense of being edible. Beliefs | As all Draenei, Rexii has an unshakeable belief in the Light and in the Naa'ru, however, unlike many of her kind she does not judge those who refuse to follow the Light. She strongly believes in everyone finding their own path and that in the end no one is truely evil, not even orcs. large exception here is of course The Legion and The Scourge, but Rexii doesn't count them as people...only vicious and bloodthirsty monsters This isn't to say that she trusts everyone, however. She does harbor her own personal suspicions and prejudices; mainly those formed during her early moments in Azeroth. Vindicators Individuals Vorick | Childhood companions and long time rivals, Rexii constantly strives to best her male friend, training hard often just to stay in front of the warrior. But the competiton is always friendly and lighthearted as is the constant teasing from the paladin, which Vorick always takes with his constant good-nature, often returning it in kind. Alaisal | Meeting the druid in Darkshore not long after awakening from her induced sleep/coma, Rexii quickly befriended the Night Elf (mostly thanks to Chicken's presence). Alaisal has somehow fell into the role of Rexii's teacher and more often than not finds herself having to discourage the paladin's more dangerous impulses or rescue her when discouraging doesn't work. Constant Companions/Constructs Sooner | Given to her as part of the tradition among Paladins on Azeroth, Rexii cherishes the gift of the charger, dubbing the beast 'Sooner' in honor of the fact that he allows her to arrive in a destination sooner rather than later, and also that the word amuses her greatly to say. Recently she's scraped together enough gold in order to have Sooner properly outfitted with better armor to protect the horse while riding through dangerous areas as well as both of them training in faster and more agile movements in battle. Valor | Almost immediately after arriving at Honor Hold, Rexii fell in love with this white gryphon. Pure white feathers deem him as a Snowy Gryphon, but the fur of his hindquarters is a light silvery grey. Mooning over the gorgeous beast for several hours - she finally gives in and parts with the vast majority of her coin and is handed the reins of her new mount. Chicken | Some would consider the small critter to be a pet, a possession, but Rexii considers the tiny white hen who adopted her after a visit to Westfall an equal partner. Calling her only 'Chicken', she takes solace in the creature's companionship and often cuddles Chicken when she can't find a druid to pet. is currently a singed and sooty grey color due to falling in a pile of very hot volcanic ash in Un'Goro. Battle Chicken | Not really a companion or constant, Rexii nonetheless takes tremendous pride in her gnomish Chicken-construct, the first real test of her engineering skills. Occasionally calling on it to assist her in battle - it's more of a show piece than a real weapon. However, the Chicken Rage is always fun. Flying Machine | Newly built, Rexii is unsure of her craftsmanship of this contraption even though the gnome who instructed her assures her of its stability. For now she prefers the sturdy back of her gryphon, but she has far from given up on this particular invention. In idle times she can be spotted in a corner of Honor Hold tinkering with some portion of the machine. Draenor | Much of her past still remains elusive as fingers of morning mist, her head injury in the crash making sure of this. Memories come and go, no matter if idle thought or intense concentration. A few random memories remain, inconsequential details of her life in Draenor, nothing of true importance. She remembers the orcs and how they turned on her people and the ensuing slaughter. She recalls the battle with the Blood Elves over the remains of their ship. However, these memories are hazy and dim as if watching someone else live it or perhaps something read in a history book. And honestly she cannot recall if these are indeed her memories or if they are something she's created from what she's been told. Azeroth | Rexii's first moments on Azeroth are nearly identical to those of her surviving bretheren. However, unlike the other survivors, she awoke a couple of years after the actual crash, being tended to by those who chose to stay at the site. Even after being awake several months, she was still held on a short leash by the healers who oversaw her recovery due to her shocking lack of memory. Upon being deemed fit for release she began to explore her new home in greater amounts, broadening out slowly at first and then taking the ship to Darkshore where she met Alaisal. Travelling with the Night Elf off and on, Rexii learns along the way that her childhood friend, Vorick is still alive, though she doesn't recognize him right away, a fact that troubles her deeply. Burying these feelings of doubt and fear, she threw herself into further exploration with her new group of friends, completing stages of her training as a Vindicator along the way even if it is under the title of 'Paladin' and through different trainers. She made her way through Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms on a variety of different tasks, ending with an extended stay in the Plaugelands, culling the numbers of Scourge with relish bordering on delight. Receiving a message from the Vindicators on Bloodmyst Isle, Rexii took a break from her efforts in the north of the Eastern Kingdoms and made her way back to the Exodar and then to its neighboring island where she and Vorick were dispatched to the north on a seemingly simple assignment to clear out the hostile Blood Elf population and dispose of their leader. Completing the assigned task without issue, they return to Bloodwatch for a hero's welcome by the Prophet Velen himself and many of the denizens of Bloodwatch and of Azuremyst. Yet the ancient Draenei had a few cryptic words for Rexii in regards to Outland and her future assignment there. The puzzling comment left the normally brash Vindicator thoughtful and hesitant, almost fearful of her pending trip through the Dark Dortal. Putting it off as long as possible, she lurked about in the Plaugelands, explored the Burning Steppes, and advanced her craft in Stormwind until her assignment could no longer be ignored. Luckily, Vorick's orders were changed to a post in Outland and she was able to travel with him and her Alaisal through the imposing portal and to the Stair of Destiny. Shocked by Hellfire's barren red soil and the sheer amount of demons - she nonetheless has time to feel dismay on her ride to Honor HOld. Her memories had not flooded back, but then again - she had not been promised that they would. Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Draenei